Dyskusja:Natsu Dragneel/@comment-89.68.54.126-20141213202351/@comment-80.48.34.99-20141215195902
Uważam, że mógłbyś mieć rację co do nadinterpretacji, gdyby to były pojedyncze wskazówki :P Bo takie nagromadzenie ich raczej przypadkiem nie jest ^^ A'propo twoich wyjaśnień: 1.Owszem, to też jest racja, ale zawsze może być taka możliwość, że skoro on jest tym "demonem", to mógłby mieć więcej niż 80 lat, poza tym przejść mogli tylko ludzie :P No ale, to wszystko mogłoby być od biedy właśnie tym igneelem spowodowane xd 2. Wątpię by wszystko było takie pokręcone... poza tym ja odniosłam wrażenie, jakby zeref wyraźnie odnosił się do wydarzeń z przeszłości, jakbby go skądś pamiętał - no, ale cóż, to tylko moje odczucie :P 3. No, to akurat może źle ujęłam XD Nie pamiętam jak to dokładnie było w mandze, ale z tego co pamiętam, on chyba nie był w stanie go zabić, bo dokonał wyboru, mogę się mylić, ale mam takie nieodparte wrażenie.. myślę, że na innych stronach jest to dokładniej opisane, ja pisałam wszystko z pamięci :P 4. Tu akurat masz rację – to że posługuję się ogniem nie mówi od razu, że jest to natsu, ale podsuwa taką opcję :P Taka jakby wskazówka, jednak o niczym nie decydująca, więc muszę ci przyznać rację :P 5. Tak, tu też racja, i tego też nie traktuję jako niepodważalny dowód xD Po prostu jako taką mini wskazówkę, mały dodatek do głównych podpowiedzi, zdaje sb sprawę że wielki dowód to to nie jest XD 6. Wiesz, smoki to ponoć inteligentne stworzenia w ft… poza tym mimo wszystko to nadal jak dla mnie trochę dziwne, że nic mu o tym nawet nie napomknął… 7. ??? To akurat mało ma z pkt2 wspólnego, a dokładniej twoją teorią, którą z całym szacunkiem, ale i tak średnio pojmuję xD Zeref był widocznie smutny z powodu, że natsu jeszcze nie jest gotowy na zabicie go. To oznacza, że zeref chciał, by ten go zabił, ew. można to potraktować jako „przeznaczenie”. A zeref przecież stworzył end do zabicia go – czyli skoro natsu miał go zabić, to tak jak end. A po co zerefa miałby zabijać natsu, skoro do tego celu stworzył end? 8. Ale to nie jest DOSŁOWNIE jego magia – on jej po prostu nauczył XD No, nwm jak to dokładniej ująć XD Poza tym, dlaczego miałby jej nie niszczyć? Chyba nie doczytałeś/aś do końca :P 9. To jest trochę niespójne, ta wypowiedź twoja, nijak się nie ma do argumentu, albo to ja czegoś nie zrozumiałam :P 10. http://puu.sh/dw0Cr/ef4cd7c4b8.jpg Prosz 11. Odsyłam do ss z pkt 10, wyraźnie tam pisze „when one finally arrives to me.. will it be you? Or e.n.d? Po przetłumaczeniu: Gdy jeden wreszcie do mnie przybędzie… będziesz to ty (natsu)? Czy E. N. D? Może to oznaczać, że zeref zastanawia się: czy będzie to natsu w swej normalnej formie? Czy przybędzie jako end? 12. Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale Silver był zabójcą demonów, a enda chciał zgładzić. Reszta demonów wcale nie musiała się zorientować – zabójca już tak. Więc nawet mard geer mógł nie wiedzieć. 13. Krótko, bo krótko, ale chodzi o sam fakt, że tam był ;) Zabić miało nie samo przebywanie tam, a samo pojawienie się nawet ^^ 14. To też racja, odsyłam do pkt 4 i 5, takie tylko małe zgadywanki XD 15. No taaaak, Odsyłam do pkt 4, 5, 14 XD Te rzeczy traktuję jako takie bardziej wskazówki od autora, czyli jeśli np. od początku mangi planował że coś takiego się stanie, to mógł poukrywać takie małe, nic nie znaczące easter eggi :P 16. Patrz 8 xD Podsumowując, niektóre argumenty są mocniejsze, inne słabsze, jedne łatwiej podważyć, inne trudniej, ale w sumie jakby założyć że to wszystko jest prawdą, to układa się logiczna całość XD Dodam jeszcze, że ponoć autor powiedział, że losy mangi zmienią się w najmniej spodziewany sposób Czy jakoś tak XD oPWW